


Control (It's The One With The Trust)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Collars, Control and Trust, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wonders just how he ended up in this situation--<br/><em>(safe and wanted and home)</em><br/>just how he gave up control--<br/><em>(gave up responsibility, gave up decisions)</em><br/>how he offered himself--<br/><em>(everything and anything)</em><br/>and was taken--<br/><em>(claimed).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Control (It's The One With The Trust)

He trails his mouth down the Warlock’s chest, licking and nipping and kissing the way he knows Magnus likes it _(the way he wants it)_ , leaving behind small markings _(Magnus is his too)._ It is allowed, so long as he is not cruel, so long as he keeps his teeth to himself for the most part, so long as he is not a naughty pet.

_(There are some advantages to being a naughty pet.)_

He follows the tug of the leash, down down down Magnus’ stomach, over his hips and to the heated flesh that weeps for him. _(Only him)_ He does not need goading when he meets it, does not need the hand in his hair, guiding him down _(for he is already doing so)_ but he welcomes it; let’s out a soft moan and lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment as he descends on the Warlock’s arousal eagerly _(greedily),_ relishing the taste and feel.

He gets lost in the tug and pull motions of Magnus’ hand, let’s his mouth go lax as his lover fucks into him almost lazily, eyes hazy as he peers up at the taller male, swallowing and licking at the flesh passing over his tongue. He does not expect the order when it comes, whines in protest when he is pulled away _(does not like to be empty)_ and struggles closer once more.

A sharp tug of the leash makes him pause.

“Do I need to bend you over my lap?” Magnus murmurs as he runs a thumb over Alec’s swollen lip and shortens the leash _(takes more control)._

He shakes his head, fumbling for the lube with clumsy fingers _(it is hard, hard to remember to use them when distracted by so much better things)_ as he licks at the Warlock’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Magnus croons, letting his thumb slip into his lover’s mouth. His eyes are dark, cat eyes blown wide with lust as he watches the Shadowhunter _(watches him give in)._

The first breach of his fingers, Alec thinks, affects him more than it does the Warlock. Magnus is tight and hot, gripping his fingers in velvet walls that the Shadowhunter hadn’t even known he’d been craving _(perfect)._ Strings of praises hit his ears as he works his lover open obediently, licking at Magnus’ hand almost absentmindedly as he watches his expressions _(he loves the way those cat eyes widen and narrow, loves the way they glow and darken with his mood)._

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes, tugging him up and away from his body, shifting back on the bed to lay back, guiding the Shadowhunter over him by his leash. He scratches at the back of Alec’s neck, running a hand down his beck and kneading at the swell of his ass lightly. The male moans, eyelashes fluttering as he peers down at him with dark blue eyes (asking for more guidance, giving in)(it is beautiful). “In me, pet.” He murmurs, spreading his legs and hooking a leg over his lover’s hip.

Alec shudders, catching his bottom lip between his teeth only to have his mouth captured in a kiss, hips tugged down against the Warlock by a strong hand. Slender _(wicked)_ fingers curl around his arousal, guiding him so that there is no mistaking what he’s asking _(demanding)._

“Master-” He breathes, shivering as that warmth envelops him. Magnus hums in answer, tugging at his leash as he gazes up at his Shadowhunter, already so under his control _(already so beautifully his)._

“Move,” He answers, rocking his hips up encouragingly. “Take me pet, while you still can, before I take you.”

Alec whines at that, fingers clutching at the sheets as he pulled his hips back, beginning the familiar rocking that had long ago become almost second nature _(they knew this, knew each other)._ He aims for that one spot, wants to see Magnus at his most desperate _(at his most beautiful)_ and gets it, relishes in the cry he receives and pushes back in that much harder. It’s not hard to lose himself _(never has been with Magnus)_ and he lets himself be greedy. Catches his lover’s mouth in sloppy _(heated)_ kisses, presses close _(and even closer)_ and lets sounds spill from his lips without a fight.

It does not surprise him when Magnus flips them over, though he does let out a soft whine of protest, clutching at the Warlock’s hips in an effort to keep him close. He gets a sharp grin in reply, tugged up by the leash to rest against the headboard, Magnus in his lap and just hovering over his arousal, the tip pressed to his entrance _(such a tease)._

“Do you want it?” He purrs, rolling his hips dirty slow as he trails a hand down the Shadowhunter’s chest, toying with the two small nubs of hardened flesh that lay there.

“Y-yes!” Alec cries, shuddering under Magnus’ touch _(he needs this)._

“Then beg.”

He doesn’t even hesitate _(doesn’t want to)._ “Please, Master, please!” He pants, peering up at the Warlock. “I n-need-”

“I know what you need.” Magnus interrupts, finally _(finally)_ sinking down slowly _(slower than need be, Alec knows)_ on the Shadowhunter. “And I’m going to give it to you.”

His grip on the leash is tight as he moves, controlling the way Alec’s head moves, tugging every now and then just because he _can_ and reminding his lover that he is in control. _(always in control)_

And he is. For though Alec is inside of him, there is no doubt as to just who is in charge here _(no doubt as to who wants to be)._

“Master,” Alec whispers, eyes dazed as he struggles to focus on the Warlock, trembling under the threat of impending orgasm.

“Shhh,” Magnus soothes, stroking his cheek and slipping a finger into the Shadowhunter’s mouth once more _(and Alec isn’t sure when this became a thing for him, but it is, both calming and arousing)._ “I’ve got you.”

He whines in answer, struggling to keep his eyes open as Magnus plays his body like he always has, skillfully and with precision. He tries to convey what he is unable to say then, tries to show the Warlock through his eyes _(hopes it works)._

Magnus smiles, stealing a kiss that’s rather soft despite their writhing bodies, hips still working.  
 _(It does)_


End file.
